Moonlit Night for my Love
by LunaSteinberg
Summary: Em, first fanfic ever written... Something completely random that passed throuhg my mind, so yeah... Please rate and review! :D


_**Summary:**_ Random drabbles about Record of Fallen Vampire characters and their background stories. This is my first series, so please R&R (and no, I don't mean restroom)

_**Characters:**_ Strauss x Stella

**A Moonlight Song for My Love**

In this beautiful country we call the Night Monarchy, a lonely young woman sat in a chair by her window, knitting a small shirt using dark red wool she took from a basket on the side of her table. As she looked across the window on this cloudless starry night, she saw a dove pass by that reminded her of her lover: strong, yet soft, always thinking of others, a man of wisdom, really.

He had been gone for about a week now, on duty as a general for his beloved country. He was a vampire, but that never really bothered her. Inside, he was a man. He had turquoise blue hair and purple eyes, eyes that let only her see into his mind, a very complex mind that, even though she was his beloved, even she could not decipher.

She went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. There was a vase of flowers on the kitchen counter, and every day she watered them. She changed them around every two to three weeks, and this time, they were roses. Red roses. Her and her lover's favorite flowers. It reminded her of him since his name was Akabara. She looked down at the big bump that was now her belly. She had almost forgotten they were about to have a child.

Since she was human and he a vampire, the child born from that union would be a dhampire, a vampire half-blood. It made around seven months that she was with child, and she had quite a tummy already. While she waited for her tea to get ready, she looked around, cleaned a little, and right before her lemon tea was done, she pet her baby and smiled.

She took a white, frilled shawl out of her closet and put it on her shoulders, her warm teacup in her hands, put on pink slippers and went outside. She just stood there, sipping her cup a little bit at a time, more focused on her surroundings then on what she drank. It was very silent that night, if you take out the environmental noises the woods, wind, and animals make.

Finally, she sat on her wooden rocking chair, positioned herself comfortably, and closed her eyes. It had been quite some time since the nighttime sky had been this beautiful, she just had to come out and take some time for herself. After all, the child would be born soon, and it would be the center of her attention.

Just for the heck of it, she sang a lullaby to the infant, not realizing that some people had heard her, stopping around her balcony and listening to her soothing voice with their own children. Everybody knew that she had a very soft heart. She had always been very caring for others, even with her lack of basic education. It could well be said that it is precisely that lack that made her into the person she is today.

Without even thinking, she started talking to herself. "Ah, the moon's so pretty tonight…" she said quietly as she rubbed her belly, and then looked down at the future child. "I hope you're born on a night like this," she continued as she grinned. "You'd be pretty lucky. I was born at daytime, so the moon wasn't there to give me her blessing," the last sentence said with a bit of sadness inside, but she suddenly smiled. "But that's alright, because I know that I have it now. Your father has it too, and both our blessings along with the new ones you'll receive-"

"—Will make you that much more special?" The pink-haired girl turned around, surprised. Who else but her lover, standing by the now opened doorframe, his cape caught in the wind's flow? That vampire always had a sure way to surprise her, she thought. Walking over to him, she glanced at him to find a smile on his face.

"Thinking of something, my love?" he asked as he laid a kiss upon her forehead. She only thought of one answer to say, but even though it was kinda cheesy, it was actually the truth. "Mostly of you," she replied as she took him in a warm embrace. She giggled. "But you know, Strauss, we have to start thinking about this little one, too."

He laughed in turn. "Of course, Stella," he said as he put his right hand around her hip. "I could never forget about him…" She twisted to be facing the same way, watching the moon along with him, and with a hint of cockiness, said joyfully, "Oh really? And why does mister Akabara here think so? I have the feeling it's gonna' be a girl." She smirked at him and the wind started to flow in her hair. It caught the pink locks along with blue and they intertwined in a beautiful dance. Strauss looked at her lovingly. "And why do you think that, my dear?" he asked as he took his beloved in a long embrace.

She twirled around as to be side-by-side with him, his right hand still on her hip. She glanced into the faraway sky as she replied with both a big smile and giggle, "I dunno… Got a feeling, I guess."

So, did you like? Do you want me to write more? Want to request me something specific? Why am I asking you all these questions? *stare*... *sweatdrop* Just read & review!


End file.
